


Looking for Ewoks: Finding Cliffs

by Pandica



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandica/pseuds/Pandica
Summary: Finally figured out how to get this off of Fanfiction dot net. I wrote this a long time ago on another computer.TAPRM:Oneshot. Kathrine POV after she falls of the cliff. The titles a joke, Yeah I know it's not funny.





	Looking for Ewoks: Finding Cliffs

Pandica says: I don't own Power rangers in fact right now I'm not even sure who owns Power Rangers. All I know is its not me and it's not any author on this site.  
________________________________________  
I was a champion diver.

When I lived in Australia, I was in training to go to the Pan Globals. I fell and hit my head on the last dive. I woke up in the hospital. I lost the meet but I didn't care. I was in the hospital for three weeks. I never dived again.

When I fell of the cliff I freaked. I morphed on the way down. It probably saved my life. All I remember thinking on the way down is I wouldn't be as lucky as I was last time.  
I broke my ankle. It's still bleeding and you can see blood and part of the bone.

When I moved here from Australia I met a local boy named Jonathan. He seemed nice I told him about my dad's transfer. He turned into a bird like thing I later learned was called a Tenga. It was the first of many encounters. My first American friend was a monster, I'm sure there's got to be a joke in there somewhere.

I ended up being brainwashed by an evil witch with bad hair and an even worse wardrobe.

I broke free of her enchantment but not until I caused the near paralysis of a girl who had never and would never, do anything to hurt me. After breaking free I was recruited by said girl into taking her place as a spandex wearing superhero.

Kim recovered she's training in Florida for a big gymnastics competition. Ironically the same one I was going to dive in. The Pan Globals. So we basically traded places. Karma sucks.

Tommy was great; he understood what I was going through with the guilt from being controlled by evil forces. I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was making it up to make me feel better.

He wasn't. He took me to Crystal Summit, Angel Groves's cemetery. He showed me the final resting place of four people that are dead. Because of him.

He comes here every week. He leaves flowers Poinsettias in December carnations for Easter, And 12 white roses on the anniversary of their deaths. I've been going with him ever since. Every Sunday after my family gets out of church. Sometimes he comes with us, but usually I just meet him outside and we drive in silence.

It isn't as depressing as it sounds.

Kim was the one who broke off the relationship. I wasn't surprised that it happened. Long distance doesn't work, just ask Mark my ex from Australia. What did surprise me was how she did it. She wrote him a letter. It seemed cold, completely different from the young woman who had become one of my closest friends.

Kim told me that night, on the phone, her parents didn't mind the charges, that she wouldn't have been able to do it any other way.  
Her and her new boyfriend are doing well they now share an apartment, and there are talks of marriage.

It's hot and humid. Exotic pants are everywhere. There's still no Sign of Lerigot. Were not getting anywhere with this broken ankle of mine. Tommy made a splint out of some wood and vine. Not that it's helping much I'm pretty well just hopping. We'll never find him at this rate.

He'll have to find us. Were moving to slow to make any real progress.

Endnotes:

(Writing this taught me something. I can't spell Australia.)

(I swear I remember reading about a Japanese Demon called a Tenga in a mythology book. Anyone know anything about this? I tried looking it. I didn't find anything which probably means it doesn't exist. Similar name maybe.)


End file.
